


Stunning, Honey

by XYDamianKane



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: They’re here with two clear intentions: to try out Jason’s new strap-on setup and to further Dick’s campaign to annoy his downstairs neighbors into moving out.





	Stunning, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a very sweet change of pace from...recent prompts that this barely registers as kink at all. Oops.

Day 19: Filming | **Daddy Kink** | Sadism/Masochism | **Dirty Talk**

* * *

This is the first time they’re hooking up at Dick’s apartment.

They essentially use this place to crash immediately after a local job and by that point, they’re too tired to do anything more than cuddle: even making out is a stretch.

Tonight, they’re here with two clear intentions: to try out Jason’s new strap-on setup and to further Dick’s campaign to annoy his downstairs neighbors into moving out. 

Two birds with one stone, hopefully.

They’re getting ready, both of them on the floor for maximum acoustics potential.

Jason is struggling to get the harness to sit right, and the irony of it all is that he wears holsters with an almost identical setup for work, more or less every night since he was nineteen. He’s never had so much trouble with guns. There’s no balance to this.

He gives up and looks over at Dick. Dick is sitting cross-legged, beaming sunnily at him, and Jason has to look away.

“Give me a hand?”

Dick crawls over to fidget with the straps, naturally managing to fit it snugly around Jason’s hips and thighs in no time.

“Good or too tight?”

Jason bends one leg up to test his range.

“Feels good.”

“Cool, get it in me,” Dick looks far to pleased with himself, and is already on all fours.

Jason ignores him. He squirts some lube into his hand and slicks a little over the dildo before he makes his way back to tease Dick’s hole with the pad of his middle finger.

“C’mon, Jay, you’re not going to break me.”

So Jason pushes it inside.

“Oh,” Dick says, “all at once is good, too.”

Jason cocks his head to one side. “All good?”

“Oh yeah, just--a little sudden. Thanks for cutting your nails before this,” Dick cuts off his own babbling, “Keep going. Please.”

Jason is sure to go slower as he withdraws it. Dick’s ass is a lot tighter around his finger than his own pussy would be. He rubs Dick’s insides in shallow thrusts, working him open. He can see Dick relax further into it, and Dick lets out a pleased little hum. He pulls it out slowly and pushes two fingers in.

“I’m good, dude, let’s rumble,” Dick says.

Jason just groans at him.

“If you can’t say anything nice, don’t say anything at all.”

Jason kneels behind Dick and pushes between his shoulder-blades, forcing Dick down onto his elbows.

The dildo they picked was a compromise: a little bigger than Jason would like, but smaller than Dick’s _ extremely _ ambitious dreams. It’s more colorful than Jason would have chosen by himself (the red of it is bright against Dick’s warm brown skin, now, and Jason can admit it's kind of beautiful), but at least there’s not _ glitter _ in it.

“I’d say nice things to you if you weren’t such an impatient _ slut_, Dickie. Plus, you like it when I say mean things to you,” Jason says and he pushes his cock inside. 

“Mm, thank you, Jay, it feels so good, so thick,” Dick slurs out in one breath.  
He pulls Dick back onto it by the hips and he can just stare at the gorgeous ass in front of him. It actually bounces with the force.

“Thanks. Picked it myself.”

“How can you groan at me when you’re just as t--oh, fuck, fuck, please--just as terrible? Plus, I helped.”

“I learned it from watching you. And how is it _ not _ hot that we chose this specifically so I could fuck you the way you need, baby?”

Dick lets out a breathy laugh and buries his face in his elbow. 

“Guess you’re right. Oh, faster, please.”

Jason can hear him, of course, but who _ doesn’t _ like to hear Dick beg for it?

“What was that sweetheart? You gotta tell me what you want.”

Dick snaps his head back up. “C’mon, Jay, faster.”

“Someone’s bossy.”

“Ugh, what do you want?”

Jason shoves into him a little more roughly, but doesn’t pick up the pace.

“A ‘please’ would be nice.”

“Jason, you’re the worst.”

“Oh, keep scolding me, honey. Sweetheart. Darling. That’ll make me give it to you harder.”

“Fine. Please, Jay, fuck me harder,” and the tone is scornful but the spirit is clearly willing. Jason listens, this time, and drives into Dick faster. 

“Oh, fuck, there you are, so good to me. Fuck, I knew you’d be good at this,” Dick gasps out in one breath, clearly projecting his voice with more control.

It’s getting to Jason way more than he thought it would. Not just the ridged silicone of the strap-on rubbing against his clit, but Dick’s unrestrained neediness. Dick’s a born performer.

Jason looks down and his knuckles are white with how tightly he’s grabbing Dick’s hips.

Dick is babbling overwhelmingly earnest sweet nothings, seemingly louder and louder, telling the whole _ building _ about his strong, talented boyfriend, about Jason’s thick cock inside him-- 

“God, you made me such a slut, Jason, such a fucking slut--”

Jason drops to his hands, his body covering Dick entirely, and just grinds into him artlessly. He’s so close, and the thought _he’s going to cum inside Dick _shoots through his whole body like lightning and whites out his vision.

His hips twitch like that for a while, and he’s panting loud enough to hear it in his own ears. 

“Should I keep going?”

“Didn’t you hear what I said? I want to cum on your cock, Jay.”

It takes him a while to get back in the rhythm now that he's wet with his own cum, and the straps are starting to chafe, but the world could end around them and he’d still be focused on making Dick cum. Dick balances on one forearm and reaches his other hand under himself. 

“Ah--just like that, use your _ slut_, thank you, thank you, thank you, _Daddy_, mm--”

Jason shudders, but keeps pace.

Dick keens and jerks as he rides out his orgasm--and Jason has a very silly moment of panic when he remembers they didn’t put a towel down.

“Fuck,” Dick gasps and goes a little boneless. He's shaking.

Jason pulls out and immediately goes to work on the harness fastenings.

“We’re going to have to clean that rug like, now.”

“Mm. I think _ you’re _ going to have to clean the rug, I just got railed and, as such, am out of commission for the foreseeable future.”

“I have to disassemble my dick.”

“You just disassembled me, your Dick. It's why I gotta nap.”

Jason inhales deeply through his nose. “_Please_ be helpful. Then you can nap--I'll even let you be big spoon.”

“I was already helpful. You _ came _ in me,” Dick shakes his ass, and it should be ridiculous.

Jason stands and lifts Dick up under the arms, like he would a child. 

“No. Come on.”

“I’m _ teasing _, lighten up. Mm, hope the neighbors appreciated our little spoken word piece. If not--gosh, we’d have to try again, wouldn’t we?”

“One thing at a time, please," Jason says, and he wants to sound exasperated, but can't deny the overwhelming, mortifying fondness he's feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, SOMEONE has to give Dick the strap.


End file.
